Home is Where We Belong
by Faberrittana99-03
Summary: After months of getting no answer, Phoebe decides to give calling Prue one last chance. She doesn't expect her to pick up, let alone to invite her home. When Phoebe shows up on Prue and Piper's doorstep with someone else in tow, will the sisters welcome them with open arms? Read to find out! Please R/R! Follows seasons to a certain point.
1. We're Going Home

**So, this is an updated version of my story Missed Phone Calls. I had this thought pop into my head and figured it could work for that story. So, I hope you guys enjoy it. I tried to get it to all present tense, but if I missed a part let me know.**

* * *

Phoebe sighs as she unlocks the door to her apartment. She throws her keys on the table, hangs her jacket in the closet and goes to the kitchen. She pulls out some leftover spaghetti and pops it in the microwave.

When the microwave beeps, she pulls it out and goes to the couch. All week she had been trying to get ahold of Prue, but Piper was always the one to answer the home phone and Prue never seemed to answer her cell phone. Maybe she had Phoebe's number saved and knew when it was her.

Phoebe's dog, Bo, runs into the living room and jumps onto the couch. She greets her owner happily, having missed her mommy while Phoebe was at work.

"Hey, Bo!" She says in a baby voice. "How's my baby doing?" Bo barks in response and wagged her tail.

"Were you a good girl for Mr. Glen and Miss Emma today? Huh? I bet you were." She scratches Bo behind the ear and grins as she gets 'kisses' from her baby. Th two settle down and Phoebe finishes her dinner before deciding to watch some TV.

At 9:45 p.m., Phoebe turns the TV off and goes to bed. She's worn-out from her long day at work. She forgoes the shower, instead changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed. Bo jumps up there with her, and Phoebe decides she is just too tired to tell her to get down.

Later, at 2 in the morning, she awakes. She's suddenly wide awake and doesn't know what to do. Phoebe lays there for about ten minutes, debating on whether she should do it or not. It wouldn't be that late there; only about 10 p.m. or so.

Then she decided. She knew she probably wouldn't get an answer, but she wanted to try anyway.

Phoebe picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. She waited as the phone rang for someone to answer.

 _"Hello?"_

Phoebe hesitated, not expecting the person who did to pick up. "Prue?" She whispers. She had missed her big sister's voice so much.

 _"Phoebe is that you?"_ She hears Prue ask. Her sister continues before Phoebe has a chance to say anything. _"Let me guess: are you calling to say your out of money again and need us to send you more? Or is it something new this time?"_

Phoebe sighs; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. "No Prue, if you'll just listen. I'm calling to say I'm sorry. I'll take back what I said about Roger – I'll take back everything - if it means you'll forgive me and that we can get passed this." As she says this, her stomach is in knots. It kills her not to tell Prue what happened. To tell her big sister what that man did to her. She glances over briefly, at the small, innocent figure lying beside her, and blinks away the tears.

Prue is silent as she takes this in and, for a moment, Phoebe fears she is going to hang up. She holds her breathe, and then, she hears,

" _Okay_." And she lets out the breath.

"Okay?" Phoebe is stunned to say the least. She can't believe Prue had given in that easily. "Oh, my gosh, Prue, thank you. I-I've really missed you." She whispers this last part as her voice nearly gives out.

 _"I missed you too, Pheebs._ " It feels so good to hear her big sister say that. _"How have you been?"_

She smiles, "I've been pretty good." Phoebe settles back in bed and the two talk until the early hours of the morning, ending the conversation with Phoebe deciding to go home, Prue having convinced her.

 **The next morning**

The next morning, Phoebe gets up around 9 a.m. She had a 2:00 o'clock plane to San Francisco and she wanted to get her packing done.

She steps into her room, and grabs a bag from her closet, filling it with clothes. As she is doing this, a little girl runs in. Her hair is in two French braids, and she can pass as a carbon copy of Phoebe with, what Phoebe likes to call a miracle, Prue's ice blue eyes.

"Momma? What're you doin'?" She asks her mother.

Phoebe gestures for the little girl to come over and she obeys. "Peighton, sweetheart, you and mommy are going home." Phoebe tells her and watches as her daughter's eyes light up.

The little brunette smiles. "Home, Momma?" She confirms and Phoebe nods.

"Yeah, baby. We're going home." She kisses Peighton on the forehead. "Now, I need you to go get teddy and Mr. Blankie and some of your story books and dollies to play with on the plane, okay? Mommy is going to take a shower while you do that.

The little tyke nods and jumps down from Phoebe's bed. She runs to the door, stopping as she reaches it and turns around.

"Momma?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I happy we goin' home." She flashes her mom a smile and skips out of the room, down the hall, and to her own bedroom.

Phoebe smiles as she watches her leave the room. "Yeah," she whispers to herself. "Me too."

* * *

 **So, obviously, we know Peighton is her daughter, but can you guys figure out what Roger did to Phoebe? Will she tell Prue and, if she does, what will Prue say to it?**

 **Please review and let me know how I did! And if you guys would like me to make another chapter. :)**


	2. Packing For My New Home

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this. I certainly did not expect it to be any more popular than my last go at it. And a special thanks to the following who also left reviews:**

 **Kensi1997: Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you found another story of mine to read. :)**

 **Guest: Here's the next chapter. :) Thanks for the review.**

 **MagicQueen12: Glad you liked it. Here is the next one. :)**

 **Leonie1988: Thank you for the review. Here's the next chapter. :)**

 **Here is the next chapter: It will focus mostly on packing and getting to know Peighton a little bit better.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Around 10:45 a.m. October 6th, 1998.**

After Phoebe gets done packing her suitcase, she goes to Peighton's room where the little tyke is packing a backpack with her stuffed bunny and blankie and some of her Barbie dolls.

"Here, baby, let mommy fold up your blankie." She says as she walks over to her daughter. "I want you to get you suitcase out for mommy. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Peighton skips over to the tiny closet she calls her own and pulls out two small suitcases; one for her clothes and the other for half of the rest of the clothes and half for her toys. She also pulls out a Barbie Take-Along travel case for her Barbie dolls.

"Momma, I take this too?" She asks.

Phoebe nods. "Sure, baby. Why don't you hand me your Minnie Mouse suitcase," Peighton rolls a plastic solid red with tiny, white polka dots suitcase over to her mom. It also has Minnie Mouse's head on it. She has a big red bow with white polka dots on it.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now, you can get all your Barbie dolls into that, okay?" Peighton nods and she goes over to the Barbie Dream House that Glen and Emma had gotten for her birthday earlier in the year. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, when Phoebe is in the middle of separating Peighton's clothes and deciding which she will need right now and what can be sent later, she hears Peighton huff and turns to see her daughter pouting.

"What's the matter, honey?" She asks. Peighton kicks her bag, turning it over and spilling its contents. "Hey, now. Peighton, that is no way to be. Why don't you tell mommy what's wrong instead of kicking your toys?"

"That!" Peighton shouts. "No-no!" She huffs and Phoebe moves over to her.

"Use your words, sweetie. What is the matter with the bag?"

"They won't fit!" Peighton huffs again.

"Well, how about we try this: you pick out four very special Barbies to take this time and then I'll have Nana Em and Papa Glen send the rest when they send your bookshelf and other things. Does that sound good?"

Peighton huffs again and doesn't say anything for a moment. Phoebe thinks she's about to go into full-on tantrum mode, but the little tyke sighs and nods.

"Okay, Momma. But I wanna take Barbie and Ken and Barbie's sister and her friend and..." She trails off as she begins to picks the clothes up and carefully put them back into the carrying case. It's quiet for a little bit longer and Phoebe finally has Peighton's clothes packed. It's decides that she'll just go looking for a swimsuit in California, although Peighton probably won't need one any time soon. Phoebe zips the bag up that has Peighton's school clothes in it and rolls it to the door.

Then she turns to Peighton. She still has the little girl's socks and underwear out for her to pack because Peighton loves to help Phoebe pack her clothes. It makes the little tyke feel so grown up.

"Peight, do you want to pack to pack your socks and big-girl panties?" Phoebe asks her and the little girl eagerly jumps up and over to her.

"Yes, _p'ease_!" She then sees that it's almost 11:30. Just enough time for her to fix lunch and then lay Peighton down for a nap. While Peighton is occupied with this, Phoebe turns to leave the room and go make some lunch for them. Peighton's favorite: chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. She almost out of the door when she hears,

"Momma, I _bwing dis_ too, 'kay?" Phoebe turns around and sees Peighton pointing to the house.

"Well, sweetie, we are not going to be able to bring that with us this time. But you can bring the Barbie dolls and their clothes if you'd like. In fact, are you finished with that suitcase?" She points to the carrying case and then rolls it over with the others when Peighton nods.

"Aw," Peighton scrunches up her nose. "But why?" Peighton complains and Phoebe sighs.

"Because sweetie, we won't have enough room to bring. That's something you need to take in a car and we are not going in a car. We are flying in an airplane. We can only have suitcases and backpacks. Okay?"

"No! I wanna take it, Momma!" Peighton yells, throwing the Barbie in her hand down on the ground and crossing her arms.

"Peighton Melinda Grace," Phoebe says sternly. "Come here please." The little girl stomps her way over to Phoebe who bends down to her level. "Now, listen Peighton. It's not nice to yell at mommy. That hurt my feelings when you yelled at me instead of using your big girl words."

Peighton pouts at this. "I sorry, Mommy."

"Thank you, Peighton. Now, I know you're upset about not being able to take your Barbie house, and that's why I am going to give you two choices on what you can do. Are you ready to hear them?" Peighton nods. "Good. Now, you can either pick two special Barbies out to put in your backpack to take on the plane or you can go over to you Quiet Corner and sit there while I cook some lunch. Which one do you want to do?"

"I wanna pack my Barbies, Momma." She says and Phoebe nods encouragingly.

"Then you can do that. I am going to make some lunch. What would you like?"

"Noodles and _gwilled_ cheese!" Phoebe just laughs. She knew it all along. She goes to the kitchen and starts lunch.

"Peight, baby, lunch is ready!" Phoebe calls out ten minutes later and then she hears the thumping of Peighton's on the hardwood floor. The little girl climbs into her seat at the table. While Peighton is eating, Phoebe takes down the little girl's drawings from the fridge and surrounding wall.

"Momma, what're you doin'?"

"I'm taking down your pictures." Phoebe replies, as she gently stacks all of them up being sure not to rip any.

"Why?"

"So we can take them home with us."

"Why?" Peighton replies. She's in the 'why' stage now and Phoebe can't decide if she loves that her daughter is curious or if she finds the constant questions slightly irritating.

"Well, Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue might want to see all your pretty artwork."

Oh, okay." Peighton shrugs at that. Phoebe goes back to making sure they have everything. Once she is finished, it's around 12:15 and she has just enough time to lay Peighton down for and then call and have the lights and water shut off.

She decides that her next-door neighbors, Glen and Emma, will keep Bo. She has already asked Glen to take apart Peighton's bookshelf and her bed so they can be sent by mail to San Francisco. Peighton doesn't really have a lot of toys, and for that, Phoebe is often upset. She wishes she made more at her job so she could but Peighton some new toys, instead of the worn-out baby doll, building blocks that have some missing and her books that are mostly for little babies.

Phoebe sighs as she looks around the apartment. In two hours tops, she and her daughter will be on a plane, off to California. She will introduce her sisters to her daughter and hopefully they will welcome both Phoebe and Peighton with open arms. She decides to watch a little TV before getting herself and Peighton dressed.

About 15 minutes later, Phoebe hears a knock on the door and goes over to open it. It's her neighbor, Glen.

"Hi, Glen." She greets. She opens the door and invites him inside.

"Hi, honey. Emma told me the news. Are you really heading home?" He asks and Phoebe smiles.

"Yep. I talked to Prue early this morning. I still think we have a long way to go, but she invited to come home. So, I've been scrambling around getting our stuff packed, which is a lot more than what I thought it would be."

"Well, I'm glad you and your sister talked. Emma said you needed some help with some stuff. Just point me in that direction and I'll get right too it."

"Well, if you could, I've taken all of Peighton's books down from her shelf, and I need you to take it apart so it can be packed up and shipped to my house in San Francisco."

"Of, course." Glen agree. "And where is Miss Peighton this afternoon?"

"Oh, I laid her down for a nap. I figured she most likely wouldn't fall asleep on the plane." Glen nods in understanding and goes about moving the bookcase to the living room so he would not disturb the sleeping little girl.

It takes about twenty-five minutes for him to be done, and by that time, Phoebe has dressed and has gotten Peighton up and her teeth brushed. The little girl eagerly gets dressed in her pink jumpsuit and then lets Phoebe tie her shoes.

Glen had called Phoebe a cab and had begun taking bags down while the girls were getting ready. Now, he and his wife, Emma stand at the door looking at the woman they had called their own and the little tyke they became to know as their little granddaughter.

"Sweetie, tell Nana Em and Papa Glen goodbye. We need to get going." Phoebe says.

"Bye-bye, Papa Glen. Bye, Nana Em. I love you!" Peighton says and the older couple both give her a hug.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I hope you have fun on your first plane ride and at your new home." Emma tells her. Then she turns to Phoebe. "Remember, Phoebe; you are _always_ welcome here. Come visit us anytime, okay?"

"Of course," Phoebe gives a watery smile. "I love you guys and I'll try to bring Peighton back sometime so we can get you caught up on how things are going."

With a final hug and wave goodbye, Phoebe helps Peighton put on her backpack and then the two go downstairs where the taxi is waiting. Phoebe buckles Peighton, climbs in herself, and then gives the taxi driver instructions to take them to the airport.

* * *

 **So I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. It's sort of a filler, even though it's pretty long. This is mostly getting to know Peighton little bit. Also, I know that Phoebe arrives at the Manor when it is dark and rainy out so I am going to have them stop half way and then a delay and that should put them at the right time on October 7th.**

 **Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! :) Here is what is going to (hopefully) happen for the next for chapters:**

 **Chapter 3: Peighton's first time on an airplane.**

 **Chapter 4: Phoebe and Peighton arrive in San Francisco. Piper and Prue meet their niece. (I may have Phoebe read out of the book in this one).**

 **Chapter 5: Prue finds out from Peighton who her dad is, then talks to Phoebe about it.**

 **Chapter 6: Sisters find out about their powers. Skips ahead a few days, then they find out about Peighton's power.**

 **Peighton Power Poll (please choose one). I am going to do a combo of some powers. I know for sure that Peighton will be a Conjuror, but here are the others that can be paired with that:**

 ** _Calling_ \- The ability to _call_ or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will.**

 ** _Camouflage_ \- The ability to magically change one's physical appearance to match their surroundings.**

 ** _Enhanced Intuition_ \- The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as  Premonition. (MagicQueen and I talked about Prem. but realized it would be too much for a little girl. Let me know what you think, _Magic_ ).**

 _ **High-Immunity**_ **-** **The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm** **and protection from any physical or magical harm. (will act as one whole power).**

 **Give the votes! You guys have about four chapters to decide and I'll narrow down on the next chapter and then the next and so on.**


	3. My Very First Airplane Ride

**So it seems that _High-Immunity_ and _Enhanced Tuition_ are the most popular. I will put those and one other back up at the end of this chapter, but if I do choose, I think I am going to have the Elders give Peighton High-Immunity because it would be dangerous without it.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews guys! I never imagined this would be as popular as it is but I am glad that I am able to make it work. Reply to reviews (chapter 2):**

 ** _Kensi1997_** **: I know! I had a hard time picking them out too. I loved all kinds but didn't to give her four or five different powers, lol. Thanks for the review!**

 ** _Wyatt for life_** **: That seems to be the most popular. :) I think it may become a winner.**

 **MagicQueen12: That is exactly what I thought. It would be good for the sisters as they start out too.**

 **Leonie1988: Yeah, I didn't see Phoebe as someone who would resent her. Although, Prue and even Piper may be a whole other story. High-Immunity seems to be the most chosen and I really like it as well, but I thought Camouflage would be fun for non-battling demons days too. Thanks for the review.**

 **Charmedlover99: that seems to be the most popular. I may end up doing High-Immunity. Thanks for the review. :)**

 **Musicluver246: glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

 **At the airport. 1:20 p.m.**

At the airport, Phoebe gets out of the cab that has taken her and Peighton to the airport. She unbuckles Peighton from the child car seat and then sets her on the ground.

"Okay, baby, do you have everything? Your bunny and blankie, and the book you want me to read on the plane?" Phoebe asks her daughter as the taxi man unloads their suitcases from the

"Yes, Mommy. I gots it all." She replies with a huge grin. Little Peighton is so excited to be going home to where her mommy grew up. Although they did not always get along in the past, Phoebe has been telling Peighton stories of her Aunt Piper and Aunt Prue. It's just been in the last year and a half that the little tyke has been able to start remembering the stories and ask questions; _why did you live with Grams? Where was Grandma? Why was Aunt Prue sometimes a meanie to you, Mommy?_

As the taxi driver shuts the trunk and puts the suitcases on the sidewalk, Peighton runs over and hugs his legs. "Thank you, _Mis'er_ Taxi _Dwiver_!" She says with a big smile making the older man smile also.

"You're very welcome." The taxi driver climbs back into his car and Phoebe turns to Peighton. "Okay, baby, grab your bag and let's put it on the trolley. Then this nice man will help us push it inside."

"Can I _wide_ , Momma? _P'ease_?"

"Sure, sweetie. But pick up your bag first, okay?"

The two each grab a bag, Peighton with her Barbie Take-Along bag and Phoebe with one of her suitcases. They put them on the luggage trolley, Peighton hopping on for a ride while the man pushes it inside.

"This is fun, Mommy!" Peighton giggles from her seat on her hard plastic pink and black suitcase.

"You like that, don't you sweetie?"

"Yeah!" The man pushes the cart up to the line at the desk and Phoebe thanks him.

"Momma, what're we doin'?"

"We have to stand in line for our tickets, baby."

"Why?"

"Because we can't get on the plane without them."

"Oh. Momma?"

"Yes?"

"When we gonna get'em?"

"We'll get them in a few minutes, baby. Why don't you get a book out and look at it?" Peighton sighs but does as she is told. The two stand in line for another ten minutes, Peighton goes through both of her books, before they are able to get their tickets.

Then security is whole 'nother ordeal.

Finally, though, Phoebe and Peighton are able to sit down. Peighton hops of the luggage cart and skips over to the big windows to watch the planes land and take off.

"Momma! Look are _da_ _p'anes_!"

"I know, sweetie. There's a lot out there. How many do you think there are?"

"Um…" Peighton thinks for a minutes and then turns back to the windows. She counts (as well as a preschooler can) before turning to face Phoebe again.

"There's lots of'em, Momma." She says matter of factly making Phoebe laugh.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Peighton turns back to the window and is kept busy for another ten minutes. Then a woman sitting behind her distracts Phoebe.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" A redheaded woman asks, gesturing to where Peighton and two little kids around the age of five or six are now looking out the window. The smaller redhead little girl appears to be telling her a wild story about the planes while her brother chimes in every now and then.

"Yeah, they do." Phoebe smiles. It's been three

"Joan." The woman introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe. And that's Peighton over there."

"The little girl is Kortney and the boy is Kenneth. They are both four years old and this is their third time on an airplane. We're heading home to California." Joan tells her.

"Really? Well, Peighton and I are heading there too. This will be her first time. I'm taking her there to meet my two older sisters. It will be their first time ever meeting her and Peighton is so excited to get to meet her two aunts. I'm just worried they won't be okay with her." Phoebe says and seeing the confused look on Joan's face, she adds, "The way she got here is a long, complicated explanation."

Joan nods. "Well I wish you the best of luck, Phoebe." She tells her. "I haven't met her face to face yet, but by the way she is keeping Kort and Kenny entertained over there, they'd be crazy not to except that little girl."

A few minutes later Phoebe notices that it is getting awfully close to two p.m. but they haven't called for phoebe's plane yet. Just then, Peighton comes over with Kortney and Kenneth in tow. The twins go over to their mom who hands them each a juice box and a baggie of sliced apples.

"Momma," Peighton frowns.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"The sun goed bye-bye."

"Oh it did, huh?" Phoebe glances over to the window and notices big, black clouds moving in. "Well it sure did. It looks like we're in for a rain shower."

"Aw…I wanna go on the _p'ane_ , Momma." Peighton complains.

"I know, sweetie; so did I. But maybe it will only be raining and we'll still be able to get on. It's about ten minutes until two so why don't you climb up here and look at one of your books? I think I packed a snack if you want one."

"I don't want a snack, Momma." Peighton stomps her foot this time and has a little whiny tone to her voice. "I wanna get on the _p'ane_!" Phoebe sighs.

"Calm down, Peighton." Phoebe tells her. "I'm sorry that you want to get on the, but I don't control when we get on the plane, sweetie. We have to wait to be called to get on the plane."

"No!" Peighton practically shouts and Phoebe raises an eyebrow at her daughter. Peighton has raises her voice a little before but she has never down-right yelled at Phoebe, or at anyone for that matter, in a public place before.

"We have to wait to get on the plane and you need to calm down, Peighton." She says firmly and quietly. "It's not nice to yell at me and you know it."

"I don't care, Mommy! I wanna get on now!" Now that is just plain crossing a line, and Phoebe knows her daughter is no longer going to be negotiable.

So she breaks out the one thing she has only had to use twice in Peighton's life. Her full name.

"Peighton Melinda Grace Halliwell." Phoebe says sternly. "I know you would like to get on the plane, but that is not the way to act. You need to use your inside voice and calm down. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Peighton huffs.

"Good. Now, look around, Peighton." She sees the little girl's blue eyes dart around. "Do you see all these people sitting around us?"

"Yeah, Momma, I do."

"Well, all these people are waiting to get on their planes too. And some of them are even going to get on the same plane as us. And you know what they are all doing?"

"No…what?"

"They are all waiting patiently to get on their planes. They are not be loud or rude. Some of them are even reading books and having snacks. Now, you can have two choices. You can either sit here quietly, eating a snack or reading a book, or you can sit here and think about how you could have used your inside voice for mommy instead of yelling and acting out. Which would you like to do?"

"I wanna think 'bout my inside voice." Peighton says quietly and almost guiltily. It's not really a surprise; Phoebe starting letting Peighton have choice between the 'quiet corner' and something else around six months ago and, to her surprise, the third time she did, Peighton chose the 'quiet corner'. That was a sign that maybe this choice thing was worth an extended try.

Peighton is a very smart little girl and she knows her limits and she knows when she actually needs to calm down opposed to playing or reading quietly.

Phoebe nods and pats the seat beside her. "Climb on up, sweetie." The little tyke climbs up and Phoebe keeps an eyes on her watch.

* * *

 **Nearly two hours later. On board the plane. (flight was delayed).**

On board the plane the stewardess has just gotten down with going over the safety rules. Now, the plane is taxying down the runway. Peighton has the window seat and Phoebe is in the middle. There is no one on the aisle seat.

"Mommy," Peighton whimpers as they go down the runway. She looks over at Phoebe with fear in her eyes.

"Oh, baby, it's okay. It'll be fine. Look out the window, honey." Peighton turns to look out of the window, at the still dark-cloudy skies. "See? It's just like in the car, except there are no trees. Mommy promises that it will be really fun once we get up in the sky. We'll be with clouds and even with the birdies. Okay? But Mommy needs you to be really still, okay? You have to keep your seatbelt on, just like in the car."

"I don't like it _dough_ , Mommy."

"I know, sweetie. But once we get in the sky, it's going to be so cool. I promise. We'll see the clouds and all the houses will look teeny tiny."

"I _s'ared_ , Momma." Peighton says and Phoebe sighs. She pulls out a little CD player and headphones.

"Why don't you close your eyes and listen to some music? Then, once we get in the sky, you can look out the window at the clouds and you might even get to see some birds. How's that sound?"

Peighton's eyes light up. "Can I listen to _da_ Ses'me Stweet songs, Momma?"

"Sure, baby." After Phoebe sets up the CD and headphones, Peighton has a blast going through her favorite songs. Phoebe is glad the little tyke's attention is adverted.

It's another ten minutes before the plane actual takes off. As they get higher and higher, Peighton takes the headphones off and looks out the window.

"Woah!" Her eyes grow wide. "Wow! Momma, look! I see clouds! Lots and lots of clouds!" Phoebe smiles at her little girl.

"I know, sweetie. What else do you see? Do you see any birds?"

"No, Momma. Just clouds."

For the rest of the flight, Peighton spends her time listening to music and looking of the window. They have a layover halfway over in Missouri and then get on another flight. Peighton spends that flight listening to music and sleeping in the chair in a positon only a little kid would find comfortable.

As they land at San Francisco airport, Phoebe takes a deep, calming breath before waking Peighton up, grabbing her bags and exiting the plane.

She looks around the airport. It's been quiet sometime since she stood her last and, as she feels Peighton jumping up and down with giddiness, she hopes that maybe, just maybe, she's made the right choice coming home.

* * *

 **So here it is! A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or favortied!**

 **Here are the remaining choices for Peighton's power.**

 ** _Camouflage_ \- The ability to magically change one's physical appearance to match their surroundings. _2 votes_.**

 ** _Enhanced Intuition_ \- The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often, this ability is developed from psychic powers such as  Premonition. _1 vote_.**

 ** _High-Immunity_ \- The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm and protection from any physical or magical harm. (Will act as one whole power). _3 votes_.**

 **Also, I need to know how you want the sisters to react to Peighton. I can have one or both of them kind of reject her at first, you know, the whole 'I-can't-believe-how-irresponsible-you-were reaction, or I can have one be excepting, 'hi, I'm your Auntie -' while the other doesn't at first. Just whatever you want.**

 **I think I may have Prue just a tad bit cold towards Peighton at first, and then the little girl lets it slip _how_ Phoebe got pregnant and she'll regret how she treated Phoebe and Peighton. What do you think?**

 **I don't have the next chapter planned at all, so I may be longer with writing that. The next chapter will be them arriving at the Manor though and it's still be storming.**

 **Please review and let me know what you of this chapter! :)**


	4. Meeting My Family

****Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been preoccupied with my other stories, and caught a bad case of writer's block with this story.**** ** **Here is a short bit with Peighton finally getting to meet her aunts!****

* * *

 ** **Reply to reviews (chapter 3):****

 ** **julia23602829**** ** **: Yes! I definitely agree. Especially because Prue was cold towards her in the show, but warmed up to having her home as the show progressed, and I want to stay as close to that reaction as possible. Thanks so much for the review! :)****

 ** **harrypotterforlife13**** ** **: Don't worry! We'll figure that out soon! ;) Thank you for the review.****

 ** **Kensi1997**** ** **: Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter. :)****

 ** **Guest**** ** **: A lot of people have voted for that, and seem to think Prue would be cold and then come around eventually. That is what I am going to do, because it's how it was on the show. Thanks for the review! :)****

 ** **Dominus Trinus**** ** **: Thanks for all that info. Prue will definitely be upset**** ** **at first, but she will eventually come around. I think I'll have her find out Roger is the dad, she'll be angry at Phoebe, but then Peighton continues on to say something like "daddy is a bad man". When Prue finds out what she means, then she'll start to feel guilty. Thanks for the review.**** ** **:)****

 ** **MagicQueen12**** ** **: Thank you the review! Yes, I can see Peighton slipping up, and will definitely have her and Prue have a little conversation on the 'how' Phoebe got pregnant.****

 ** **luveverythingtv**** ** **: Hi! Welcome and thank you for the review! I will try my best to get this back to regular updates and on my updating schedule very soon.****

 ** **And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I appreciate it! :)****

* * *

 ** **Note: The time between Prue and Piper last seeing Phoebe and her coming home was only a few months in the show. However, due to my different timeline and all that has happened, it has been much longer.****

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

 ** **10:30 p.m.**** ** **October 7**** ** **th**** ** **, 1997.****

 ** _ _ ***San Francisco, California.***__**

Later that night, Peighton is wide awake and bright-eyed as she looks out the window of the cab from her booster seat. Phoebe sits on the other side, Peighton's little backpack in the middle seat.

"Mamma, do you think Auntie Prue and Auntie Piper will like me?" Peighton asks. Phoebe sighs, she's been wondering that herself.

"You know what, Peigh? I think if you just be yourself, then they will love you so, so much. Okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" Peighton's quiet, as if thinking of something else to ask. "Mamma, will I have any other little girls or boy to play with like Conner and Liam from our old house?" Conner and Liam are two little boys that lived down the hall from Phoebe and Peighton's apartment. They used to play together every afternoon once Peighton arrived home from preschool.

"Well, sweetie, Auntie Prue and Auntie Piper don't have any kids. But, there might be some neighbors that have a little girl or little boy you can play with. We'll just have to wait and see, all right?" Peighton nods.

"Yes, Mommy." Finally, after about a million more questions, the cab arrives at the Manor. It's pitch black outside as the storm is ranging down on them. The cab driver gets out and grabs Peighton and Phoebe's bags while Phoebe undoes the little tyke's seat belt. They thank the man and then hurry up to the door. Peighton is practically buzzing with excitement.

Phoebe smiles at the little girl enthusiasm. They open the door and Phoebe calls out to her sisters. Peighton suddenly becomes shy, and hides behind her mom's legs as she watches her mommy talk with two ladies. They talk for a few moments before Phoebe reaches her hand out for Peighton and says,

"Guys, I have someone you should meet." She takes Peighton's hand and the little girl steps out from behind her mom just a little. She gives a shy wave as Prue and Piper look on, shocked and confused.

"Prue, Piper, this is my daughter, Peighton. Peigh, baby, this is your Auntie Prue," She points to Prue, the older girl still looking on confused, but beginning to have a slight look of disappointment. Phoebe pretends not to notice.

"And your Auntie Piper." She points to the middle sister, who immediately comes over and bends down beside Phoebe.

"Hello, Peighton. It's very nice to finally meet you." Peighton smiles shyly, finally coming out from behind Phoebe.

"Hi, Auntie Piper." She smiles. "Mommy showed me a picture of you."

"Oh, she did?" Peighton nods eagerly and Phoebe smiles at the interaction.

"Yes! You're very pretty. You look like Grandma Patty."

"Well, thank you. You are very pretty, too, and you know, you have your Grandma Patty's smile." Peighton beams at this. She's clearly thrilled to have such an important part of the grandmother she'll never get to meet.

As Piper takes Peighton to the living room to talk more with the little girl, Phoebe steps closer to Prue. It's complete silence for a moment, and Phoebe wonders where the sense of welcome from her oldest sister went.

Finally, Prue breaks the silence. She gestures to the two bags next to Phoebe as Peighton still has her little backpack with her. "Is that all you brought?"

"That's all I own." A pause. "Well, this and a bike. Peighton's stuff from her bedroom will be arriving later in the week, though." Phoebe waits, but when Prue doesn't say anything else, she sighs and wonders if she jumped the gun and if this really was too good to be true.

"Prue, I-…" She pauses, at loss for words. "Would you like to meet your niece?" Silence. And then,

"No, I'm a little worn out. I think I'm just going to rest in my room." Phoebe sighs. She watches Prue leave the room and then goes to find her daughter. Her hearts swells and she's filled with happiness when she finds the little girl with her auntie, sitting in the floor and going through all the Barbies in her backpack, telling Piper what their names are.

"Hi, Mommy!" Peighton beams as Phoebe walks in. "Me and Auntie Piper are playing Barbies. She knows __alll__ their names, Mommy. Did you know that?"

Phoebe smirks as Piper covers her face with her hands. A little (un)known fact about Piper was that she went through a __crazy__ Barbie doll phase. She had all the most recent Barbie dolls at the time, a Barbie Dream House, a Barbie car, and all the accessories that went with them.

"Yes, in fact, I did know that." She bends down beside Peighton. "And guess what else I know. I know that it is a certain little girl's bedtime."

"Aw, Mommy!"

"No whining, Peighton Grace. It's late and we've both have had a very crazy day. Now, come on. Tell Auntie Piper goodnight and lets get you to bed."

Peighton stands, rounding the coffee table to go to Piper. "Goodnight, Auntie Piper! I love you."

"Goodnight, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Phoebe takes Peighton up to her room. For now, the little girl will be sleeping in the bed with Phoebe until she can find a smaller bed for the preschooler.

* * *

 ** **Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and I will hopefully be able to put this on my updating schedule. For those of you who don't know, I will be updating each month on the first thru the third unless something (being sick or no WiFi) prevents me from doing so.****

 ** **This is just the first part. I wanted to get Prue and Piper's reactions up. Prue will have a talk with Peighton later on, and that's when she finds out the _how_ of Phoebe's pregnancy.****

 ** **Next Up:**** ** _ _ **Phoebe and Piper play with spirit board. Phoebe reads from the BoS. sisters find their powers.**__**

 ** **Also, I'm thinking of changing how Peighton spells her name. Right now, it is just a little too busy. I already have one in mind, but would like your input. Do you guys like...****

 ** **Peyton/Payton or Paityn/Paiton.****

 ** **Middle name is Melinda Grace and last name is Halliwell. :)****

* * *

 **As of current, here are Peighton's power choices. I will have her be a conjuror/calling for sure. The Elders are going to give her the shield (like Wyatt has), but that goes away at a certain age. This will be explained further to the sisters by Grams and their mom.**

 ** _Camouflage_ \- The ability to magically change one's physical appearance to match their surroundings. _2 votes_. **

**_Enhanced Intuition_ \- The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. This will step from Phoebe's psychic powers ( Premonition). _1 vote_.**

 ** _High-Immunity_ \- The ability to survive, and protection from, otherwise lethal attacks from any physical and magical harm. (Will act as one whole power). _3 votes_ A greater version of the shield.**


	5. Info on Peyton Halliwell

Hey guys! I'm sorry for those of you who thought this was a new chapter, not quiet that time! So, I am watching the Cupid episode from season 2 of Charmed (don't remember the title) and I wanted to check out see if this Cupid was the Cupid Phoebe ended up with. (It's not, but that's beside the point).

The point is! Phoebe ends up Coop and they have three daughters. Parker, PJ, and...Peyton! Can you believe it? I had no idea. And her name is spelled as "Peyton", the most commonly used and my favorite spelling.

So, that means, this is how things are going to go...

Name: Peyton Grace Halliwell.

Age: Unknown...we'll find out soon.

Powers...

Protective Shield (like Wyatt's). For a limited time; will explain later.

Conjuring - I think this would be awesome for a little kid.

High Resistance - the ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons, or other magic, or powers of other magical beings.

The only difference between this Peyton and Phoebe and Coop's Peyton, is this one is half-witch, half-human like her mother and aunts. Her sisters, however, Parker Hope and Phoenix Joy (PJ) will be half-witch, half-cupid.

Okay, that's it. The next chapter will be up at the beginning of next month. Hope you all are enjoying this story so far! :)


	6. Give Us the Power

**Disclaimers: I do not own Charmed or the characters. I do own** **Peyton** **.** **  
** **Spoilers: Season 1, episode** **1** **starting with Something Wicca This Way Comes (pilot).** **  
** **Rating: T for thoughts of past sexual assault.**

 **Trigger Warning: No warning yet, but there will be in future chapters. Please be cautious as you read!**

* * *

 ** _I'm in the year 1998_** ** _  
_** ** _Something Wicca This Way Comes; Season 1, episode 1_**

* * *

 **October 5th, 199** **8** **.**

Later, after watching the news while Peighton falls to sleep, Phoebe finds herself downstairs with Piper. The two are sitting at the table, the spirit board and a bowl of popcorn accompanying them.

"You shouldn't have called Roger those names," Piper says, and Phoebe stills completely. "That was cruel."

You have no idea. Phoebe thinks as she tries her best to swallow back the sick feeling in her stomach. She remembers just how cruel Roger can be.

She remembers how he caught up to her, late one cold night in February. She remembers how he treated her like a princess. He took her out to dinner, a movie. And then back to his apartment. He said he'd talk to Prue; she wanted him to check up on her.

And she remembers a lot of alcohol.. How she wasn't legal yet, but he said it'll be our little secret. She remembers him not drinking anything. Instead, he just kept refilling her glass.

Then….things get fuzzy. Really fuzzy. The next thing she knows, she's in bed and he's on top of her. He's unbuttoning her pants, completely ignoring her pleads for him to stop.

So, she doesn't regret a thing she said about him. They were a cry for help, really. And she just wishes Prue would have taken a closer look at her, her sisterly instincts kicking in letting her realize something was seriously wrong with Phoebe.

She shakes her head, clearing it of those thoughts. "Yeah well, so was Roger. And the more Prue hears that, the sooner she'll get over that jerk." She decides to change the subject, because she seriously can't stand to talk about this anymore.

"I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway?"

"About six months ago." Yes, Phoebe remembers that time well. PH stayed with Em and Glen. Phoebe came back to San Francisco for while, until after Grams died and her funeral. "We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

Phoebe smiles as she doesn't remember this part. It must have been when all the girls were out of Penny's room at once; Prue went home to change, Piper went to the cafeteria and Phoebe went to call Glen and Emma to check up on Peyton.

"How romantic."

"It was," Piper smiles. "The napkin had his phone number on it."

The two talk for a bit more. Piper accuses her of pushing the pointer, again. "I'm not even touching it."

"You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?" Piper grabs the bowl, heading to kitchen, and yelling out, "I asked if Prue will have sex with someone other than herself this year. " When Phoebe forgets her question.

And as Phoebe asks that, putting her fingers on the pointer, it moves. On it's own. Phoebe calls out for Piper and Prue comes running also. She tries to tell them the pointer moved - on it's own and without her pushing it - but of course they don't believe her.

That is, until it moves on its own again, this time without her fingers even touching it. Piper sees it, "Prue, could you come in here for a sec?" Phoebe writes the word down - attic - and exactly 7 minutes later, she finds herself alone in said room.

A weird light shines down on a trunk. Phoebe goes over to it, opening it and pulling out a book. She blows the dust off, and sits on the closed trunk, opening the book to find an incantation.

"Huh," she mumbles. She glances up at the door. Nothing. No one there. And then, she begins reading.

 _"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night._ _  
_ _The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought._ _  
_ _In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power._ _  
_ _Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power."_

Prue and Piper enter the room then, and their focus zeros in on the book in Phoebe's hands.

"What are you doing?" Prue demands. Phoebe stands, beginning to be a little excited.

"I was reading an incantation," she smiles. "It was in this Book of Shadows."

"How did you get in here?"

"The door opened on its on." As Phoebe answers, something dawns on Piper.

"Wait, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Phoebe hands her the book as Prue moves to look at it too. She tells her about how it talked about powers and then follows her sisters out of the attic as Piper begins freaking out.

When asked if anything happened, Phoebe quips sarcastically, "My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. I don't know!"

"Okay, well, I don't feel any different. Do you feel any different? No? Good, nothing's changed." Piper continues to ramble nervously as the three head downstairs.

Phoebe gets to the bottom before remembering that she didn't check on Peyton. She's worried that the little girl is awake but has stayed in her room as she is unfamiliar with this house and wouldn't know where to find Phoebe.

"Hey, guys," She calls out as she starts back up the staircase. "I'm going to check on Peyton." She heads back up there and enters her room. For now, Peyton will be sharing the big bed with Phoebe until her own bed arrives from New York.

Luckily, the little girl seems so tired from the all the packing and moving, and the airplane and taxi rides, that she is completely oblivious to the thunderstorm going on outside.

Phoebe sighs as she walks over, making sure the little girl is all tucked in, and giving Peyton a kiss to the forehead. She then heads back downstairs where she lingers and hangs out with Prue and Piper for a couple more hours.

Finally, at well past midnight, Phoebe says her goodnights. She heads upstairs to her bedroom, falling asleep to the thought of 'how will Prue react when she finds out just _what_ Roger did to me?'

* * *

 **Well, here is the next chapter! I am slowly getting them to be longer and longer. Tell me what you think, let me know if you have any comments, questions, suggestions, etc. Either leave them in the reviews or PM them to me. :)**

 **Prue and Piper find out about Roger and what he did very soon! I'm anxious to write it because I want Peyton to start out the conversation by asking Prue "did Grandpa Victor put you in Grandma Patty's tummy in a bad way like my daddy did?" And then Prue will ask what she means by that.**

 **Up Next: _Piper and Phoebe find their powers. Prue finds out about Roger_. _  
_Then: _Prue confronts Phoebe about the truth, they fight_ _Jeremy._**  
 **After that: _Prue meets Andy again. Andy helps Phoebe make a police statement about Roger_. (subject to change)**

 **Also! I want to give a huge thanks to all the readers who have added me to their follow lists in the last few months. I now have 30 reviews and _fifty-eight_ followers for just 6 chapters! Thank you guys so much! :)**


End file.
